Jealousy kills the cat:Thy name, is Adonis
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: When Marinette spends a weekend in America with James family, she comes back with a new boyfriend who the girls in America now France just call Adonis because that is how good looking he is. Marinette's friends get really suspicious about this and Adrien along with Cat noir, very jealous. They are all determined to get to the bottom of this but what happens when they do.
1. Off to see the Wislons

Jealousy kills the cat: Thy name, is Adonis

* * *

Summary: When Marinette spends a weekend in America with James family, she comes back with a new boyfriend who the girls in America now France just call Adonis because that is how good looking he is. Marinette's friends get really suspicious about this and Adrien along with Cat noir, very jealous. They are all determined to get to the bottom of this but what happens when they do.

* * *

AN: Yes the story for the win is Jealousy kills the cat: Thy name, is Adonis. Man you people just love seeing Adrien get jealous don't you. Well I do to so I can't blame you guys. Also this is like an opener to the story, prologue if you prefer but I can assure that you all will at least laugh once during this chapter. Also it is being betaed by Unicornfangirl07. And incase no one gets it the title is suppose to be like off to see the wizard from the Wizard of Oz, which I have only seen the musical of, not movie. Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 1: Off to see the Wilsons

* * *

It was a normal Thursday in Paris, well as normal as it gets. It was about a minute until classes end for the day and for the weekend since it was a three day weekend. The heroes in the classroom each having something on there minds.

Adrien trying to think of how he could get some extra time to spend with his lady besides attacks and patrols, since he had no lessons and only one shoot which was today after school. Marinette thinking of how she could spend time around Adrien and hopefully not act like a total idiot. And James, thinking of ways of how to get out of her plans this weekend.

The bell rang, signalling freedom to the students, everyone getting their stuff together and exiting slowly, one by one or in pairs.

James who was on her phone for the last 20 minutes of class let out a groan and slammed her head on her desk. Marinette and Alya who were still in the room turned to the brunette as Cheesy stood next to her, patting her back.

"What's up with her?" Alya asked raising a brow as the face downed girl let out a sigh.

"My family reunion is this weekend." James answered, her voice slightly muffled.

"Yeah, she isn't exactly that happy about it. Personally I am excited to see everyone again." Cheesy added.

"Wait, are you two related?" Marinette asked, though thinking it wasn't true since he always is trying to woo her.

"No." James stated bluntly, voice still muffled by the desk.

"Any friend of the Wilson's for more than a year become family, I qualify." He answered smugly pointing to himself with his free hand.

"Okay, and why is James upset about it?" Alya asked.

"They are all insane, loco, crazy, but I still love them and that is what makes them awesome." James replied, still refusing to lift her head.

"She hasn't been to one in two years and she has to come to this one because everyone wants to see her. If only you had a twin." Cheesy added, James shooting up with a cheshire grin.

"That's it, they just want to see me, but it doesn't have to be me." She stated, getting up from her seat and rushing to Marinette, grabbing her shoulders and giving her a pleading look. "Marinette, will you please go to my family reunion for me?"

"What? James, you're crazy." Marinette stated prying the girl's hands from her shoulders.

"Oh c'mon, please, I wouldn't be begging if I wasn't desperate." James stated putting her hands into a praying motion.

"Yeah Marinette, I have only seen her beg two times in her entire life, and that is including now." Cheesy added.

"Sorry, but I am not doing it." Marinette replied, James slumping a bit, then perking back up.  
"Okay Marinette, you leave me with no choice." And with that, James dropped to the ground wrapping her arms and legs around Marinette's right leg like a kid.

"Please please please please please please please please please…" She kept repeating as Marinette started to walk out of the room, Alya and Cheesy following her but Cheesy first collected James' items before leaving.

All the way to the entrance of the school, James continued to hang on to Marinette's leg repeating the word please, people staring the entire way.

"James will you please let go of my leg?" Marinette asked annoyed, stopping at the top of the steps.

"Will you go to my family reunion for me?" James asked back stopping her please's.

"Even if I said yes I would have to ask my parents…" Marinette started but was cut off.

"So is that a yes?"

"No." And with that James went back to repeating her please's, continuing to grip Marinette's leg. She let out a groan, walking down the school steps though having trouble with James, her and James' best friend's following.

At the bottom of the steps Adrien and Nino were talking, waiting for the Gorilla to pick up Adrien, and both turned to see the scene of James repeating please, being latched to Marinette's leg as she walk past them to the bakery, barely noticing them due to the girl child on her leg.

"What the?" Nino asked, Alya and Cheesy stopping by the guys.

"James is begging Marinette to go to her family reunion for her." Alya answered, watching as Marinette was crossing the street looking quite ridiculous while doing it.

"But why?" Adrien asked, quite confused.

"Her family really wants to see her because they haven't in two years and two years ago James looked like Marinette." Cheesy explained. "We better go make sure she doesn't do anything drastic."

At that moment, a car horn was honked and they all saw the Gorilla pull up to the curb.

"Gotta go, tell me how it goes." Adrien said walking to the car and getting in, heading off as the trio headed for the bakery.

When they entered, they saw James had detached herself from Marinette and now was clung to Tom's leg saying please who was standing next to the cash register, Sabine behind it, and Marinette in front of it.

"Uh James, why exactly are you hugging my leg and repeating the word please?" Tom asked, James stopping with a sheepish look.

"Oh right, I forgot to plead my case to you guys." She stated, standing up and dusting herself off. "Well ya see…"

"She wants me to go to her family reunion for her." Marinette blurted out, James nodding.

"But why?" Sabine asked, quite confused.

(Idea of this part from Unicornfangirl07) Suddenly James dropped to the floor on her knees, fake crying and shouted: "I CAN'T FACE MY FAMILY, IT IS JUST TOO MUCH. PLEASE, I AM BEGGING, I WILL WORK HERE FOR FREE WHILE SHE IS GONE. PLEASE?"

Tom and Sabine shared a look, debating on it.

"If it helps, I'll be there." Cheesy stated, the bakers looked down to the girl on the floor with her hands in a praying motion and big ole' puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but you must be with Cheesy at all times Marinette and we want hourly calls." Tom stated, James jumping off the ground in excitement.

"WOO-HOO, thank you so much. Few quick things, it is all weekend, she will need to get there on a plane, ticket bought for an 8 am flight tomorrow, Cheesy will pick her up at 6, oh and it is in San francisco. Bye." James said quickly then turned to leave but stopped when Tom, Marinette and Sabine shouted in unison:

"WHAT?!" She cringed and turned back around, sheepish look on her face.

* * *

It had taken two hours after that for James to convince Mari and her parents for her to go to America but they finally agreed after James promised a few things. She would work in the bakery for a month without getting paid, not aloud to steal found from their fridge for two weeks, and be Marinette's human mannequin for a month.

The next morning, at 7:50 at the airport, Marinette and Cheesy were on the plane waiting for it to take of, Cheesy telling Marinette a few things about James family.

"Never ask uncle Cletus about his teeth, don't mention Donald Trump to anyone, don't play dance central with little cousin Mary because she will beat you, stay away from my aunt Mildred after her fifth tequila shot, after 9 pm if you have to go to the bathroom go to the gas station across the road, do not eat any of the food aunt Edith makes, don't interrupt Grandma Wilson when she pinches your cheeks, if you are awake after 2 am do not exit your room, and numero uno rule, never mention anything about your personal life. They then turn into Dr. phil's and you end up laying down on the couch like you're at a therapist. Oh and just to be clear, they're more things you need to know these are just some of the most important ones." Cheesy said.

"Woah, that is a lot to remember, and the fact that there is even more is scarier." Marinette replied shocked by this.

"But don't worry, they're gonna love you, I mean you look just like James so you will be okay. Now I suggest we get some sleep because of the time difference and we will be getting there early." Cheesy suggested and when he looked over to Marinette she was already fast asleep, he smiled to himself and got comfy, excited to get there.

* * *

AN: James has quite the complicated family, and this isn't even half of the craziness of it, just wait until later. Also I as sorry if anyone was too OOC, or OOC at all. And something you guys will be happy about but also might kill me for. I am gonna try to at least make each chapter about 3000 words long and I know this one isn't but I will try to make the rest of them that long at the least and not so short. But that does mean it will take longer to update, probably like 2-3 times a week an update will come. Idea's for things to happen in this will be much appreciated, now until next time, send idea's, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	2. When Adonis comes to town

Jealousy kills the cat: Thy name, is Adonis

* * *

Summary: When Marinette spends a weekend in America with James family, she comes back with a new boyfriend who the girls in America now France just call Adonis because that is how good looking he is. Marinette's friends get really suspicious about this and Adrien along with Cat noir, very jealous. They are all determined to get to the bottom of this but what happens when they do.

* * *

AN: I wish to make clear that every chapter's title will be the name of a quote from something or a song title or line from it but I tweak it so it makes sense. Also this is a time skip to Monday, yes I bet many of you people really wanted to see the Wilson family reunion and I am sorry to dissapoint you all. But on the bright side, it will be a later chapter, but for the purpose of the story, what happened at the family reunion stays there until I decide to bring it up. And this is just a thank you to all the people you have reviewed, followed, and favorited this so far I am extremely happy and flattered. Also this is a thank you to anyone who read my Miraculous request prompts for all your reviews, follows, and favorites especially since it is my most viewed story with over 20,000 views, thank you all so much for making that happen. Also just to make clear my chapters will try to range from 2,500 words to 3,000 words because I am trying to make my stories longer so let's see if I can do it. Also to answer a review from, I forget and am too lazy to check of course Adonis is only a year older than everyone else and in the 11th grade so one above them. Also to the other person who review about what I said about Donald Trump, I don't even know who he is, all I know is that a bunch of people don't like him so, just thought it would be funny. Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 2: When Adonis comes to town

* * *

It is the Monday after the Wilson family reunion, 6 in the morning with Marinette and Cheesy just arriving at the airport being picked up by their parents. Along with a third party, but we will get to that.

Two hours later at the Agreste mansion, Adrien was still asleep in his bed, Plagg and Cam sleeping back to back on his desk, Nino leaning back in the computer chair, and James asleep upside down on the couch with one leg folded over the side, and a piece of half eaten pepperoni pizza in her mouth. Last night Adrien invited over Nino and James for pizza and the all accidently crashed.

But all of the occupants dazly waking up with Natalie knocking on the door and saying from the other side: "Adrien, breakfast is ready." Then she walked away though they couldn't hear it.

"Ugh, too much pizza." Nino moaned.

"Oh right you guys didn't go home last night." Adrien stated looking at his friend, then noticed Cham. "What, where is James?"

"Couch, ugh! Aw man. Pizza just slid down my face." She exclaimed in a disgusted manner. The boys erupted into laughter and she quickly shot up, her face having a I will kill you look and only a tad of sauce on it, her hair also looking a tad disheveled but still how she wore it and even still had her beanie on. They all stopped laughing when they saw her face and knew that if they continued laughing, they would get it.

"One word about that, I will murder you all. Kay, now I am going to the bathroom to change, boys talk amongst yourselves." James said, grabbing her duffle bag which was next to the couch and walked to the bathroom.

"Does she always act like anywhere she goes is her place?" Adrien asked, getting out of his bed and walking to his closest.

"Only a friend's a house." She responded as she exited the bathroom, wearing her same old outfit, but the sauce cleaned off her face and hair still in her side braid with her beanie but less messy.

"Did you even change?" Plagg asked as he and Cam floated off the desk.

"Yeah I just change really quickly, practice makes ya quicker." James announced smugly, walking over to the table in front of the couch and grabbed her phone off of it as Adrien went to the bathroom to change.

"I am guessing that since you have no other clothes you will just go to school in those?" James questioned though already knowing the answer.

"What other options are there?" Nino questioned back, the brunette rolling her eyes and doing something on her phone.

"You could borrow something of Adrien's." Cam suggested.

"No offense to my bro, but his style is just a little more prepish than mine." Nino explained to the little kwami's.

"None taken." Adrien said exiting the bathroom changed into his casual wear from his pajamas.

"Weird." James stated as she stepped on then over the back of the couch, still using her phone and walking towards the boys.

"You know it is rude to walk on furniture." Plagg stated, James just glaring at the kwami.

"Oh please like you're one to talk about not being rude." James sneered at the little black cat sprite.

"Let's just head out." Adrien suggested, holding open a part of his over shirt to allow Plagg in while James lifted her beanie a bit, each kwami going to there respective spots. The three teens then exited the models room to head to the dining room.

"Back to what you said was weird." Nino pestered James, her in the middle of the guys with Nino to the left and Adrien the right of her.

"Oh right, Cheesy was texting me all weekend but am I just now get his texts." James explained looking on her phone, suddenly laughing at something.

"What's so funny?" Adrien asked, James stopped and held her phone out so the boys could see what was on the screen. Cam also lifted the top of the beanie and flew out just to the edge of James head and Plagg flew out and onto Adrien's shoulder.

On the screen was a picture of Marinette with a little girl that looked to be four next to her and behind them a big man that looked like Tom, but this man was in a suit, bald, no mustache, and black, (sorry if this sounds racist somehow I am not racist it is just James has a black uncle, to be honest I only vaguely know what racist means so no one be upset please.) all three of them had frosting on there faces, the sight quite humourous.

"Who is the little girl and the man in the suit?" Nino asked.

"Oh, the munchkin is my cousin Mary (Remember her, she will make another appearance in this story, well twice and both are very big.), and the guy in the suit is my uncle Freight train." James explained. She pushed the power button on her phone and they continued walking, Plagg going into Adrien's over shirt, and this time Cam hiding in James vest.

"Why is he called Freight train?" Nino asked as the three teens approached the dining room.

"No one knows, many people in my family have nicknames for purposes or just befor the heck of it." James said and when they all walked in, they each stopped seeing Mr. Agreste at the table, looking directly at them with Natalie standing next to him. Nino and James slowly started backing up, trying to exit the room and go out a different way.

"Get back in here you two." Mr. Agreste called, both cringing.

"Shoot, was kinda hoping you didn't see us." James confessed as she and Nino took steps forward to where they originally stopped.

"Now why did you two stay the night?" He asked, looking very mad. Before anyone had a chance to speak James raised her right hand.

"I plead the 12th slice of pizza." She stated, the boys snickering but regaining composure with Mr. Agreste's glare.

"But she's right, we had a pizza crash." Nino added, trying to be a little more serious and less humorous since that wasn't working but he didn't help much.

"Adrien, you are aware of how I think Nino is a bad influence on you." Gabriel stated changing the subject.

"Oh please, I am a worse influence but I have you permission to be around pretty boy here all I want." James countered slinging an arm around the blondes shoulders.

"Well, I do have my reasons but they are not you'res to know." (Trust me, later there will be an explanation to his reasoning for allowing James around Adrien but not Nino) Gabriel stated, seeming a tad hesitant when he said it.

"Well this has been fun but we gotta get to school so…" James trailed off as she approached the table and grabbed one of the croissants off of the plate her Adrien would have sat and with her free hand made a peace sign.

"Peace." And with that she started to walk out.

"James!" Gabriel exclaimed, mad at the female.

"That's my name don't ware it out." She announced exiting the dining room.

"She can do that and I am the bad influence?" Nino asked in shock.

"Um, I think it is a good time to leave, bye father." Adrien said, grabbing the other two croissants from the plate, handed one to Nino and the boys headed outside and to the car. Since Adrien wasn't aloud to walk to school, all three of them would just be driven by the Gorilla. They got in and saw James already inside, doing something on her phone.

"I really need to upgrade this thing. I mean seriously it is like three years old and now my messages are taking forever to get." James said annoyed about her phone as the Gorilla drove them to school.

"Plus you always hit people on the head with it so maybe that's a problem." Nino suggested, earning himself a hit on the head by James with her hand that held the phone.

"Case and point." Adrien added and received his own bonk on the head.

"Shut your traps." She snapped, her phone dinging drawing her attention to it, she took a look and started laughing.

"What is it?" Nino asked.

"Oh, Marinette won the luggage cart race, Cousin Robin was really mad since she held that title for years." James stated with a chuckle the guys joining along. Throughout the rest of the car ride, James just relayed texts and showed pictures of what happened at the reunion.

After about 20 minutes of that they arrived at school, the boys having to pull James out since she was so glued to her phone.

"And apparently in the dune buggy race, Esteban finally beat Fernando, they are twins and very competitive race car drivers." James explained as the guys nudge her towards the school and into it.

"Man a bunch of stuff happens in your family." Nino exclaimed as they walked into the school.

"Oh please this sounds like one of the boring ones. When I was four, my dad…" James started but trailed off her expression becoming sad. James could talk about a million things, anything and everything. But one thing that she never really brought up or talked about was her parents. Whenever she started she would clam up and change the subject. It's not like she didn't like talking about her family, anyone she would and could tell you about but her parents were strictly off limits.

"Guys!" Alya exclaimed running up to them looking quite frazzled.

"Hey Alya, what's up?" Nino asked quite chipper as Alya stopped in front of them, doubling over and holding herself up with her hands on her knees.

"(Breath) Marinette, (Breath) new kid, (Breath) Adonis." Alya managed to get out still very out of breath.

"Wait, did you say Adonis? His he like an inch taller than Adrien, black hair, hazel eyes, square jaw, face of a god and a smile that could blind you but at the same time make you swoon?" James asked, Alya nodded and pointed to her left, their right. There was a crowd of girls surrounding something, but there were so many that no one could see.

"Ugh, I can't see what all the commotion is about." James groaned, about to walk over to see what was up.

"Didn't you get my text?" The four friends turn to see Carter approaching them.

"No, my phone is jacked up." James responded holding up her phone.

"Well at the reunion, Marinette met Adonis. They really hit it off." Cheesy started but kinda seemed nervous about it.

"Who's Adonis?" Adrien asked quite curious.

"Carter's brother, he is a year older, in 11th grade. We call him Adonis because he is very good looking. His really name is Arnold." James filled in.

"Yeah, and he decided he wanted to come back with us and stay with me and our grandparents and attend school here. Also…" Cheesy trailed as the crowd of girls got louder. They turned to the crowd to see a boy walk out that looked as good as Adrien.

Like James said, black long shaggy hair, hazel eyes, flawless skin which was the same tone as Cheesy's with a square jaw. He had on a dark blue blazer, brown t-shirt underneath, dark blue dress pants and matching shoes. And he was also holding hands with Marinette.

 **"Please tell me that is my greek cousin Elena." James begged turning back to Cheesy as well as the others.  
"Yeah, they hit it off so well that they are now, boyfriend and girlfriend." He replied quickly raising his arms to cover his face from anything James might do, but what she did was start to fall backwards, the guys catching her and pulling her back up to stand on her feet holding her up.**

* * *

AN: Forgot to put this up top but to people who also read my request prompts I knew I wouldn't be able to post Chameleon again tonight and I was half done this so I decided to finish this up. Though I did add two new chapters if anyone wishes to check those out. Yes I am aware that here I didn't put in that much with Adonis but this was just his intro chapter, more will be found out soon I promise. Also just to make clear this is not a reveal fic, I plan on making a sequel to it if all goes well and thought revealing here might not be the best idea for it. Also I won't be able to update this until next week. So until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (MIc drop, moon walk)


	3. Love me, feed me, never leave me

Jealousy kills the cat: Thy name, is Adonis

* * *

Summary: When Marinette spends a weekend in America with James family, she comes back with a new boyfriend who the girls in America now France just call Adonis because that is how good looking he is. Marinette's friends get really suspicious about this and Adrien along with Cat noir, very jealous. They are all determined to get to the bottom of this but what happens when they do.

* * *

AN: Yes, I am updating much earlier than I thought I would, trust me I am quite surprised but also happy which I am sure you are all as well judging from all the views and feed back to this story. I would also love to thank you all for reading this story, following it, favoriting it, reviewing it and all that jazz. This chapter is definitely gonna have some giggles, jealousy and confusion in it from the people inside the story and confusion to all of you readers as well but all will make sense in the future, I promise. Also I wish to know, would you guys like to know what happened at the reunion sooner or later, depending on that answer will also factor into events happening in the story. Also the title of this chapter is from the Garfield movie a quote Garfield used while eating lasagna which my brother said to me yesterday and I thought it would be so fun and cute to put in, and is just applied to what happens later in the chapter, though it will be funny and cute that I can guarantee and also make ya all at least smile a bit, maybe even giggle chuckle or snicker. Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 3: Love me, feed me, never leave me

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!?" James asked and yelled at the same time, taking a step forward grabbing Carter by his shirt and lifting him into the air.

"Woah dude, you are like, freakishly strong." Nino said, James turning her head to glare at Nino for a second, fear flashing on his face, then back to Cheesy.

"Look, when he arrived, I introduce them, they talked a bunch and really liked each other, he also really missed hanging out with me and decided to live here for a while with me and our grandparents. I swear when I introduced them I had no intention or idea that it would lead to them becoming boyfriend and girlfriend." Cheesy confessed holding his arms up like he was about to be shot at with a look of being terrified on his face.

"Fine. But if you know anything else, tell me immediately, got it?" She asked removing one of her hands to put on her hip, the other still holding him up.

"Promise, I swear on tantrum and Gazzolo's pizza." Cheesy replied, James dropping him, luckily he landed on his feet.

Adrien was glad James took care of that because he had a feeling he might do something similar. For some reason, seeing Marinette with some guy that wasn't him, much less one he doesn't know, just angers him. Ever since his first day of school when he gave her his umbrella and become friends with her, he has been a tad drawn to her. But she had always seemed so shy and nervous around him that he decided to keep at a distance. But when his lady asked him to protect her, he was happy to spend more time with her, even calling her princess. Luckily as time continue to go by he was able to be with her more and more, like when he was helping her with her uncle and the gaming tournament, he was also happy when he got her autograph on the Jagged stone cover. He even knew that he was gaining a crush on her, but trying to keep those feelings down because of his Lady. Marinette is very cute, sweet, kind, charming, shy, and so many other things he can think of. And he really didn't like the fact that his princess was dating some stranger.

"-So then I blew up the pentagon and it rained kittens afterwards and the world entering the kitty apocalypse and we all became their slaves." James said as Adrien finally got his head out of the clouds and back down to earth, very confused by what James said.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked raising a brow at her, James rolling her eyes and letting out an annoyed huff.

"You totally spaced out so we were seeing how long James would go on with her crazy made up story until you snapped out of it." Alya responded sounding annoyed as well.

"Wait, are you sure it isn't at all true?" Nino asked, receiving a slap upside the head from first Alya than James.

"Ow, no need for violence girls." He whined rubbing his head.

"True but it was still fun to do so it was all worth it." James replied with a chuckle, starting to walk to class with her hands behind her head in a lazy manor.

"Well I say we follow James lead unless we wanna get in trouble." Cheesy suggested, the three nodded and headed to the classroom as well, just about a minute behind James. When they entered they saw every girl but Chloe and James in there class surrounded by Marinette asking her questions. Chloe was just at her desk reading a magazine James also in her seat but play on her phone instead.

"How did you guys meet?" Alix asked.

"How long have you been dating?" Sabrina tried, looking genuinely curious and not just to do Chloe's bidding.

"Is he charming?" Rose quired.

"Are you guys even dating or is this all a hoax?" Chloe asked everyone turning to her. "I mean it just seems a little suspicious that you are suddenly dating this guy who is totally out of your league. The only real reason I can think of you two dating is that you are black mailing him."

"Nope Chloe, they are one hundred precent truly genuinely dating." Cheesy clarified as he was the first of the last four to head to his seat. The others going to there's as well.

"Look, we just started dating, that is all I am going to say about it." Marinette added, and before any one could say anything else, the bell rang so everyone had to go to their seats as Ms. Bustier came into the room.

As the lesson went on, Adrien wasn't really paying attention and thinking more on Marinette and Adonis being a couple.

'Adrien may not be able to get answers about her new found relationship, but Cat noir might be able to.'

* * *

That night, at about 10 Cat noir was crouched on the building across from his princesses home, using his baton to look into her room (Like what he did to see Chloe in the episode Lady wifi).

He saw Marinette at her desk in her office chair, working on a design while chatting on the phone with someone who he figured (In a jealous way) that it was Adonis. She was also in her pj's with a blanket draped around her shoulders and he personally thought that she looked cute like that, a small smile on his face.

But his smile disappeared as he jumped over to her terrace once she finished her call, and he disturbed her peace. She got up from office chair, her blanket falling off her shoulders and onto her chair and floor, she walked up to her bed and opened the trapdoor, Cat taking a step back from the trapdoor.

"What are you doing here Cat noir? Is something wrong?" Marinette asked as she poked her head out of the trapdoor.

"Nothing's wrong princess, just wanted to see you. May I come in?" He asked scratching the back of his head. Marinette nodded and retreated into her room, Cat coming in after her, closing the door behind him and jumping down to the floor as she sat in her chair.

"Careful. I do not want my parents hearing you in here and coming up to see a superhero in here." Marinette scolded fixing her blanket then turning back to her sketch book.

"Sorry princess, so what has been going on with you?" He asked grabbing her second office chair, sitting backwards in it and next to her at her desk watching her work on her latest design. He smirked to himself but also confused by all the pictures of him from around the room.

"Nothing much, I did go to a friend's family reunion, it was very crazy but also fun at the same time." She responded keeping her eyes trained on her sketch book, Cat was just smirking to himself since she basically started the perfect conversation for his questioning.

"Cool, I bet you met a bunch of new people there, meet any guys that caught your eye?" He asked steering into the skid, Marinette's head shooting up like a rabbit's, looking at Cat with a light blush on her face.

"HA! You did! What's his name?" Cat asked with a smirk, Marinette glaring at him than gaining a smirk of her own.

"Why are you so curious about this, afraid of competition?" She asked wickedly, Cat's on the other hand had his eyes going as wide as saucers.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not, depends on what you have to say about the guy." Cat replied spinning in the chair just a bit.

"Ugh, what am I gonna do with you?" Marinette asked a loud quite annoyed by her feline friend.

"Love me, feed me, never leave me." Cat teased with a goofy grin.

"Quoting Garfield? Really?" Marinette asked, deciding to close her sketch book knowing with Cat here she wouldn't be able to work much.

"Yes, really. Now tell me about this guy." Cat pressed in whiny tone.

"Well, his name is Adonis, he is the brother to my friend Carter or Cheesy, either name is fine he goes by both. He is funny, sweet, charming kind, good looking, very muscular." Marinette described, not noticing the sour look on his face.

"You sure you aren't talking about little old me." Cat asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, I am sure because Adonis has black hair, brown eyes, and doesn't always say puns or wears leather." Marinette countered.

"Well this seems very unlucky you princess." Cat said, triggering Marinette's confusion.

"Me dating?" She asked, Cat shaking his head no.

"No, you suddenly dating a guy you just meet." Cat corrected.

"Well we all sometimes do things people wouldn't expect us to." Marinette countered giving cat an annoyed look which was also very tired at the same time. And Cat noticed both parts of her expression.

"Well I believe it is time for me to take my leave princess." Cat announced standing up, gently taking Marinette's hand and lightly kissing her knuckles.

"Until next time." And with that, he took his leave, going off to his home thinking of Marinette's words. While the blue bell beauty herself went back to her sketch to at least finish it before she decided to go to sleep for the night.

* * *

At around 1 am at an airport in paris, a flight from San francisco landed and people got off. Six people in particular, two women in their late 30's early 40's, two boys how looked to be in their early 20's, a old man in his late 80's, early 90's, and on the taller younger boys back riding piggy back style a small five year old girl who is asleep.

The little girl had purple dark blue hair but that looked a little blue, when her eyes are open they are a deep teal, and pale skin. She is wearing a black over all dress that ended at her knees with a dark blue baseball top under it and little dark blue dr. martins.

The old man looked like he was greek man, with white hair but not on the top of his head, a white mustache, and brown eyes. He had on a white dress shirt rolled up to the middle of his fore arms, black suspenders, black pants, and black dress shoes. (Think of Papouli from full house.)

The two boys looked to be twins, same black hair in the same style of Elvis Presley, both looking spanish with dark skin, on with brown eyes the other hazel. The hazel eyed one with the little girl on his back has on a red button up dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, white dress pants and white sneakers.(If you have seen fuller house I based him off Fernando and his outfit from episode nine 'war of roses') The brown eyed one wearing a brown tee shirt, a black vest over it, black pants, and black sneakers. (Based him off of Esteban from 'The suite life series'.)

The first women has dark skin, black hair in an afro with neon headphones with pink stripes on the part you put your ears on, on her head and ear but nothing playing, and brown eyes and neon green eye shadow. Her appearance is a neon green sweat top and tracksuit leather neon green pants with a pink strip at the bottom of each leg. (Just look up Angel Dynamite to get a good image.)

The other women is a blond with her hair in a side fishtail braid, green eyes and skin tone like Adrien's. She has on a white blazer, a black v neck top under it with a single white line starting at her left shoulder and going diagonally from there, with white pants and black flats.

"Woah, hispanics in paris, who would have thought?" The brown eyed twin boy asked.

"Yes Esteban, it is funny we get it." The hazel eyed twin said sarcastically.

"Papouli, Fernando, Esteban, could you guys get our luggage, Emile and I will get a taxi to take us to the hotel." The afro hair women requested.

"Cassidy, couldn't Emile just call up her husband and-" Fernando started to ask but was cut off.

"First one to get the luggage and into the taxi get's 20 bucks and pick there room at the hotel." Cassidy offered enthusiastically.

"On y va!" Esteban shouted the first one to run off to the luggage carousal with Papouli right behind him.

"No far, I am carrying Mary!" Fernando protested running after the other two men.

"You alright E? If you wanna go back that's fine." Cassidy said, Emile shaking her head in response.

"No, I made a promise to Audrey and Mark like you did, and if I see him again I will deal with it, he knows why I left and I had good intentions, that is all that matters." Emile replied with a stern look.

"Stubborn as you were 23 years ago." Cassidy replied with a chuckle.

"Some things never change." Emile shrugged smiling as well.

"Come on, we better actually get a taxi before the boys just throw the luggage in some random car." Cassidy said as she and Emile walked through the airport to get a car to go to there hotel.

* * *

AN: I am very aware that this is very confusing at the moment especially the end scene to this but it will all make sense sooner or later. Also keep in mind it is a good idea to remember stuff that happens all through out the story or else you will be confused at one point or another more than you already are. I might be able to update this again and Universe turned upside down this week but I make no promises. So until next time R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	4. My little fat greek papouli and cousin

Jealousy kills the cat: Thy name, is Adonis

* * *

Summary: When Marinette spends a weekend in America with James family, she comes back with a new boyfriend who the girls in America now France just call Adonis because that is how good looking he is. Marinette's friends get really suspicious about this and Adrien along with Cat noir, very jealous. They are all determined to get to the bottom of this but what happens when they do.

* * *

AN: Okay, I know I have not updated this for a while, so I have decided now that an update is in order, also just so everyone knows that about most of this chapter is me winging it, only a little of the beginning and ending were actually thought out, so the middle is just spur of the moment thoughts or complete randomness. One of the main reasons I had trouble with this chapter was a title for it, you know it is a lot harder to get a title for a chapter when it must be based off a movie title, song title or lyric, catchphrase or any thing else in that category. But seeing a trailer for 'My big fat greek wedding 2' gave me just what I need for this chapter. And by that I mean the title for this chapter. Also just a few important things to know for the story. One, Marinette hasn't seen a picture of Adrien's mom yet that will come into play later, the stuff found in the safe in Volpina is tied into the story and what I made that slip of paper Plagg was holding in the remake I made, the origin for Chameleon, well part 1 also ties into the story from Miraculous request prompts, and sometimes in Miraculous request prompts something will happen that might provide important info for story just if anyone is interested to know. But I will say it in parenthesis so you will know to remember it. Though the scene between James and Cheesy in part three of the remake of Volpina contains information that will be important and factor into the story, but that won't be until later, I will get to that. Now I have boreded you all enough, on with the show and all that Jazz.

* * *

Chapter 4: My little fat greek papouli and cousin.

* * *

The next day, James, Cheesy, and Adonis are on there way to the Dupain Cheng bakery, James totally ignoring Adonis the entire time, Cheesy staying out of it not wanting to get yelled at, hurt, or possibly killed mainly by James.

"Come on James, you can't be mad at me forever." Adonis pointed out as they came into view of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. James walking faster than the boys and ahead of them but only by a few feet.

"True, but up until you and Mar decided to end this whole dating thing or Marinette decides to break up with you. Then I will no longer hate you, so until then, Arnold Adonis Archimedes Beaumont, you are dead to me." James replied with a smirking, only stopping for a second to say her statement turning to the boys, than twirling back around and continuing on her walk, the boys continuing to follow, Cheesy covering his mouth with his hand to cover his snickers from James using his bro's full name.

"How do you know I might be the one to break up with her?" Adonis asked as James was opening the door, she turning to him with a death glare holding the door half open. Cheesy taking a step away fearing for his safety.

"Do that, and you can say goodbye to the pretty face of yours and welcome the new name Igor. Both provided by yours truly and I will be happy to do both." James threatened, walking into the bakery, the guys following but Cheesy making sure not to be too close to his brother.

"Dude, you know not to provoke her." Cheesy told his brother teasingly but also in a serious manner, James turning around still looking ready to kill but less to the younger brother and her best friend.

"I am still mad at you too. If you hadn't introduced them then none of this would have happened and I would be less angry right now, also probably wouldn't have a dent in my wall at home or a feeling that my knuckles are broken but am too angry to care." James said, pointing a finger at the boy.

"She probably would have met me anyways. Plus you asked her to go for you so technically-" Adonis started to correct, cut off by Cheesy covering his mouth with his hand and James once more death glaring him.

"Do you have a death wish?! Or know what you want on your tombstone?!" Cheesy asked, Adonis looking from his brother to the girl who had a look that said 'Fix that sentence or I will tie you to an anvil and throw you into the Seine.' If looks could kill, James would have accomplished that by now and probably a long time ago.

"Uh, I mean, I probably would have come to Paris at some point and met Marinette, so it was bound to happen at some point. I beg for quarter. (It means mercy)" Adonis corrected nervously, moving Cheesy's hand and both boys giving her nervous grins. James smirking with satisfaction and turned to the staircase, when she heard someone coming down, Marinette emerging a moment later.

"Hey guys, want any pastries for breakfast?" Marinette asked.

"I'll take a croissant." James requested, but gave Marinette a glare, she knowing it was the whole her dating Adonis thing.

"Me too." Adonis added, Marinette brighten up at the sight of him.

"Two for me please?" Cheesy asked, a tad nervously because he knew James was currently just about ready to blow a gasket and any thing and every thing could set her off, so he would have to be cautious and make sure his brother would do nothing to provoke her.

"Okay, five croissants coming up." Marinette said heading into the kitchen, coming out a moment later with five croissants. Giving one to James, two to Cheesy, one to Adonis and keeping one for herself.

"Thanks, how much will it be for them?" Adonis asked, Marinette shaking her head in response.

"On me." She replied receiving a hug from her boyfriend.

"Why thank you. Public display of affection coming up. You can avert your eyes." Adonis announced, leaning down to kiss Marinette.

"UCK!" James exclaimed turning around and gagging. Cheesy turning as well and patting her on the back.

"I am only glad that you told us so I could look away and not vomit." She added.

"Were done." Marinette announced a moment later, James turning back around and glaring, Cheesy turning with a sympathetic look.

"James, I know you're jealous because you never got to date me. But it's okay, I am way out of your league anyways so it is all good, we are totally Jake." Adonis said, and Marinette and Cheesy were very sure that they could see smoke came of James ears and her head light on fire with anger, also she spoke in a demonic voice.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She shouted angrily about to tackle him but Cheesy grabbing her around the waist, her legs kicking in the air, arms swinging about trying to get at Adonis, he hiding behind Marinette.

"Run bro, run!" Cheesy suggested, Adonis doing so running out of there so fast he could give roadrunner and speedy gonzalez a run for his money.

"You should probably go to considering she will probably kill the first person she can get her hands on." Cheesy suggested, Marinette doing so. She didn't run to school, but speed walked still, Cheesy waiting a moment before he did any thing else.

"James, sweetie, sweet heart, calm down. Okay, shush, calm down, calm down." Cheesy soothed, setting James feet on the ground, hugging her with one arm from behind and using the other to stroke the top of her head, shushing her in a calming tone. James was breathing very heavily, half sounding like roaring and the other a bull letting out a huff before charging, and still struggling out of Cheesy's grasp to go and kill his brother.

"Calm down. If you promise not to kill any one, I can ask Cassidy if we can borrow her bell hop luggage cart and you can ride it." Cheesy offered, James calming down and mumbling a yes. Cheesy letting her go, digging into his pocket, fishing out his phone and a pair of earbuds. Giving the earbuds to James, she put them in her ears, Cheesy playing K-Ghoul radio station knowing it would calm James down.  
"(Sigh) Like my own personally playlist on shuffle." James stated in her own little world, Cheesy chuckling to himself and putting an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders to guide her to school.

* * *

For the rest of the day, James was still in ready to kill mode so everyone kept their distance not wanting to be killed by the brunette who is ready and able to do it. Even Chloe didn't try to provoke her, fearing James would mess up her hair.

At the end of the school day as everyone was heading out, James was sitting on a bench in the courtyard, in the middle of the bench, cross legged , drinking a slushy chugging it down with her straw once again listening to K-Ghoul radio station with Cheesy's phone, he himself sitting next to her but actually sitting on the back of the bench. (Think of how Marinette and Alya were sitting on the bench at school during Darkblade, James sitting as Marinette was and Cheesy like Alya was)  
"Hey, whatcha got there?" Adrien asked as he and Nino approached the two on the bench.

"Strawberry slushy, got it for her a lunch and kept it in my locker till now, help cool her down, literally." Cheesy responded.

"Okay, can I ask, and don't kill me, but why have you been like a ticking time bomb?" Nino asked slightly nervous. James stopped drinking her slushy for a second, letting out a sigh and throwing her head back.

"I would hurt you right now for saying that, but I am to mellowed out right to even finish my thought." She said continuing to down her slushy.

"Adonis got a little too cocky this morning and pushed her buttons too much." Cheesy responded.

"A little, he was so cocky that...once again too mellowed." James said, going back to her slushy once more.

"What's she listening to?" Adrien asked.

"Starring role by Marina and the Diamonds." Cheesy said looking at his phone.

"You know I rather walk alone, walk alone, than play a supporting role. If I, can't get, a starring role." James sung happily, but then her face turned into a scowl as she saw something behind the boys.

"Ugh, the love birds." James scoffed, the others looking to see Marinette and Adonis walking down the steps from upstairs, Adonis with his arm around the bluenette.

"Definitely not nervous about displaying affection in public." Nino pointed out, everyone nodding along, Cheesy pulling one of the croissants from earlier out of his bag and eating it.

"Ugh, I need to blow off more steam and the slushy is gone and the radio is playing commercials." James exclaimed getting up and throwing her slushy cup, it landing in the trash bin across the courtyard.

"Woah, cool." Nino said.

"Alrighty boys, were going on the subway to get a ride to K-Ghoul." James announced walking away, the boys following like they were her posse.

"Uh, I can't I got piano lesson to get to-" Adrien started to protest, stopped by James turning to him with another death glare.

"Adrien, I am about ready to do anything insane right now but feel like going to K-Ghoul, you're coming with or I will end your modelling career, are we clear?" James asked crossing her arms, the others stepping away from the blonde

"Uh, sir yes sir." Adrien said, even giving a salute, James smirking and starting to walk off, the others following but not too close.

* * *

15 minutes later, the quartet was on the subway, riding to K-Ghoul radio station. Luckily Gorilla was not at the school when they left, and James took the battery out of Adrien's phone so it would stop bugging them.

"Last time I was on the subway an akuma attacked." Adrien said breaking the silence between the four. They were in the front of the the car, James standing and holding onto the pole, The guys sitting to Her right with Nino closest to the wall, Cheesy in the middle, and Adrien at the end of their little line.  
"You think that's crazy you should see the type of stuff that happens on the subway in new york." Cheesy replied, James nodding.

They all sat in silence, Nino listening to music, James still receiving texts from the weekend, groaning at it, Cheesy eating a sandwich from his bag, he had made two for lunch but only ate one, and Adrien just stared out the window across from him, in his own thoughts. He was brought out of his retrieve by the pulling of someone at his pant leg, he turned and saw a little girl with purple hair, and about only an inch higher than his knee.

"Your Adrien Agreste right?" The small child asked, the others turning to the girl upon hearing her speak, Cheesy and James gasping.

"Mary?" The two who gasped asked in unison.

"Yup." She replied peppily.

"Mary! Ah, there you are little munchkin!" An old greek man ran up to them, picking up the small child.  
"Papouli?" James asked.  
"Yes? James?!" He asked, they hugged.

"Uh, munchkin sandwich." The child said, James and the man realising their hug.

"Uh, mind explaining?" Adrien requested.

"Oh, that is her little cousin Mary, and her grandpa." Cheesy clarified.

"Nuh-uh, only call me Papouli, grandpa means someone who is old and grey." Papouli corrected.

"What does Papouli mean?" Nino asked.

"In greece it means someone who is old and grey but it sounds so much better." Papouli replied, James laughing at it.

"Where you guys heading?" Cheesy asked.

"K-Ghoul." Mary replied.

"Well we can all go together than because we are heading there to." James added.

"Opa!" Papouli exclaimed, everyone laughing.

* * *

AN: Okay I know there was no fluff in this chapter but I believe James' tantrum makes up for it. I will update as soon as I can again so next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)ut not too close.


	5. gobble gobble gobble

AN: gobble gobble gobble, Turkey day is approaching, better known as thanksgiving. So I have decided to give you fans much awaited updates because i kinda have been slacking which I am truly sorry for and this is my way of saying sorry. The stories I plan to update will be

1\. Alone in the phantom zone

2\. As fate would have it

3\. Does time change us

4\. Friend enemy or frenemy

5\. GLTAS continued

6\. Jealousy kills the cat:Thy name is adonis

7\. No honor among bros remake

8\. Voltron: Legendary defender remake

I might add more depending on how much time I have left from finishing the updates for these 8. So until then, R&R, I love you all, good night and all that jazz. (mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
